


Ses mains qui m'ont guéri

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le chakra de Sakura. La sentir près de lui, le rassurait et l'apaisait.





	Ses mains qui m'ont guéri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke posa sa main sur sa joue et grimaça. Il était sûr qu'il allait avoir une marque. Naruto n'y avait pas été de main morte. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Tous les deux s'étaient entraînés au début de la journée et ce qui avait commencé par un entraînement amical, avait fini en compétition.

Sasuke rentra chez lui. Il savait que personne n'y était. Sarada était en mission avec son équipe et Sakura n'avait pas encore fini sa journée à l’hôpital. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il y avait bien une marque. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant que Naruto était dans le même état. 

Il sentit le chakra de Sakura et sut qu'elle était rentrée du travail. Il la rejoignit dans leur chambre et Sakura fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha délicatement la joue. Sasuke essaya de ne pas grimacer.

« Je croyais que tu devais t’entraîner avec Naruto, dit Sakura.  
-C'était le cas. »

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui soigna la joue.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyables tous les deux, dit-elle.  
-Tu devrais voir son visage, sourit Sasuke. »

Sakura soupira, résignée.

« J'irai le voir demain pour le soigner. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le chakra de sa femme. La sentir près de lui, le rassurait et l’apaisait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sakura finit de le soigner. Sasuke lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser dans la paume. Sakura ne lui soignait pas seulement les blessures physique qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle lui avait soigné son cœur et son âme.

_Fin___


End file.
